


来生仍爱你 Shelter

by hastamifinal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal Sex, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fear, Historical, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character Death(s), Past Lives, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, The Blitz, World War II, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: Mycroft Holmes从没成功地打破自己的心墙。Gregory Lestrade的爱可以吗？一件奇事能加速这个过程吗？毕竟，爱生生不息。





	来生仍爱你 Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112592) by [MerHums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums). 



> 警告: 过去线主要角色死亡！慎入！  
> 存在过去线大量真枪实弹的NC-17。  
> 全文约一万字。

1940年11月

 

Michael揉了揉自己的太阳穴，签下了作战命令，让手下拿了出去。已经很晚了，他只想回家。或者准确来说是花园底下的防空洞。今晚很可能会有更多德国空袭。他真希望Graham能在停电前回来。他叹了口气，站了起来，让秘书叫司机出发。

 

 

 

Graham紧张地踱着步，等着Michael回家。也可以说是等着防空警报响起。看哪件事先发生吧。对炸弹和死亡的畏惧，对被发现和Michael同居的恐惧，他已经很难压抑住这些情感。他揉了揉眼睛，希望自己仍能坚强下去。表面上他们假装是自己的单身。实际他们冒着巨大的风险住在了一起。当听见车门打开的声音的时候他更紧张了。千万不要是Michael之外的任何人。

 

Michael到家之后放松了一些。他的司机回自己家了。”Graham？”

 

“我在这儿，” Graham坐直了一些身子，想要掩饰自己的焦虑。”感谢上帝，你终于回来了。“他看着Michael走进书房。

 

“Graham，晚上好。” Michael走过去紧紧地抱住了他。Michael知道他们现在都有多么不安。战前住在一起就已经很危险了。现在似乎更危险了。

 

“没关系，我很好。只是想你了。今天一具尸体被送来了。又一个自杀的同性恋。又一个声名扫地的人。我只是……“ Graham哽咽了，把头埋在Michael的颈窝里。”我很好，吾爱。我们都很好。我真高兴我们还在一起。“

 

Michael揉了揉他的背。”我知道这不容易，‘他温柔地说，“但我的生命中不能没有你。”

 

“我也是，” Graham重重地叹了口气，“来吧。在警报响起前先上床睡一会儿吧。等等。你吃过晚饭了吗？”

 

“还没有。” Michael揉了揉脸，“我今天一天都在布置军事任务，”他轻轻地说。

 

“哦，吾爱。” Graham又叹了口气。他握起Michael的手，来到厨房，点起一小盏灯。战时什么都短缺。

 

“战争会结束的。毕竟我们只是汪汪大洋上的一片孤岛。前景是很黑暗，但请相信光明终会到来。”

 

“我也坚信这一点。战争不久一定就会结束的。” Graham取出冰盒中为Michael准备的晚饭。当他加班时他从不在白厅吃晚饭。他一定要回家和Graham一起吃。

 

“我很感激你也这么想。”Michael拿起刀叉。他边吃边喂Graham。

 

Graham笑着看他狼吞虎咽。Michael的配给和体重被减了太多了。他圆鼓鼓的肚腩和大腿消失了。晚上枕边那具柔软的、肉乎乎的身躯消失了。他伸出一只手，搭上Michael的手腕，感受着他的脉搏渐渐平静下来。“我有告诉过你我爱你吗？”

 

Michael举起他挚爱的一只手，亲着他的手腕。“我也爱你。”他很高兴他们因为年纪太大而不会被流放到地心对面的蛮荒大陆（注: 澳大利亚）。他很高兴他们仍能为自己忠诚服务了一生的女王的国度继续服务下去。他们在这里不可或缺。

 

Graham又笑了。他反复眨了眨眼，把涌动的情感压了下去。他绕过桌子，走到Michael身边，轻轻地抱紧了他。

 

Michael歪了歪头，温柔地亲上了Graham。这时警报响起。

 

Graham叹了口气。他把仍忙着狼吞虎咽的Michael拉起了身，“快来吧，”他们奔过整个屋子，下到防空洞洞口。他打开门，一如往常先让Michael下去。他爬下梯子，拉起洞口。洞中陷入完全的黑暗。Michael摸索着点起一根蜡烛。蜡烛刚燃起第一个炸弹就炸下来了。晃得地上的灰尘都被震漏入洞中。“没关系的，” Graham吹灭了蜡烛，“黑暗中我们也知道床在哪里，不是吗？”

 

“是的。”漆黑一片中Michael抱紧了Graham。他害怕到不敢承认。他要为了他们的未来坚强。

 

Graham听见了Michael声音中的颤抖。他温柔地吻着Michael。本来想亲他的嘴唇，最终却只亲到脸颊。“来这里，”他伸出手，牵着Michael靠墙走，直到光着的脚撞上了角落里的床垫和毛毯。

 

Michael靠着他坐下。“现在几乎每晚都只能在这里过夜了。”

 

“唉，” Graham轻轻说。另一枚炸弹落下。他把Michael搂得更紧了一些。“只要警报及时响起，我们在这里永远是安全的。”

 

“我今天在尤斯顿遇见了一位年轻的女士，她正把她的孩子塞上一辆拥挤不堪的前往利物浦的火车。车厢渐渐远去。她开始撕心裂肺地大哭起来。她的丈夫在前线打仗。她在这个城市孤身一人。我安慰她一切都会好起来的。但这次我真不知道。” Mycroft把自己的头埋在Graham的胸膛中轻轻地说着。

 

”我们必须好好地活下去，“ Graham感觉自己的眼泪快要流出来了。”我本不应知道阿兰图灵的事的。他正为军方破译着密码。安娜……也在那儿做着伟大的事业。传递消息。她会回来的。每个人都在都在为战争的最终胜利尽一份自己的力。我们会赢的。我保证。“他狠狠地吞了一口口水，”我保证。“

 

”我知道，“ Michael叹了口气，”阿兰图灵与我们同在。“

 

”哦天哪……“ Graham轻轻地说，”如果有人发现了……“

 

”他保密的本领和我们一起强。我也在尽力保护他。Graham，这不公平，但我也改变不了现实。“

 

”Michael。答应我一件事。“ Graham想到接下来要说的话，心都要碎了。

 

”什么都可以。“ Michael牵起Graham的手。

 

”如果发生了什么，如果有人发现了，如果谣言四起……娶别人吧。拜托了。“

 

Michael亲了亲他，摇了摇头。”我也能对您这么说。“

 

”不，我是认真的，Michael，“ Graham退后了一些，抓起Michael的手。”你不能有危险。我没关系。我以前曾结过婚。他们会认为我在为亡妻服丧。但你，“ Graham揉了揉自己的脸，强迫自己镇定一些，”人们需要你。国家需要你。“

 

”我爱你，“ Michael说。防空洞里很安全，不会隔墙有耳。又一枚炸弹落下，洞中再次剧烈地颤抖了起来。”即使我们亲眼见证伦敦的陷落，没人能让我不爱你，我不想因为任何原因离开你。“过了那么久他终于有勇气说出了这些。他不要离开Graham。

 

”如果这样能保护你，我要求你这样做。不要和我为这再吵一架。没有任何事物能比这对你的打击更大了，“ Graham在黑暗中面向Michael，拉着他的手按在自己的心脏正上方。”如果发生了什么，我……“他狠狠咽了口口水，使劲憋回眼泪，”我会离开你。保护你。“

 

“不要这么说，“ Michael哽咽地说，”我需要你。“

 

“我很抱歉，吾爱，“ Graham颤抖着说，他的心已经完全碎掉了。”但我会为了你的安全离开你。我保证，“在大地再一次颤抖起来的时候他把他们的前额贴在了一起。”我不允许任何人伤害你，“他耳语道，”我不能看到别人伤害了你。“

 

Michael感觉自己也快哭出来了。他抱紧了Graham。

 

Graham抱着他躺了下来，在寒冷的东风中（注: 伦敦温带海洋性气候，与中国风向相反。参考S3E3末“The east wind is coming”），把他们身上的毯子拉紧。”我很抱歉，Michael。有一天……我们的身份……不再重要。我保证。“

 

“我也希望。” Michael轻轻地说。他闭上眼睛，紧紧贴上他的恋人，即使炸弹仍连续不断地落下。

 

在洞口已上锁、炸弹即使不断落下洞里仍很安全这两个前提下，Graham开始疯狂地轻吻Michael。“我爱你，”他低语道，“你是世间我唯一的挚爱。”他在大地和毛毯的掩护下不断亲吻着Michael。这个吻中倾注了他所有的情感。他无视了自己脸颊上落下的泪滴，疯狂地索取着Michael。

 

Michael也在哭。他筋疲力尽，抚摸着Graham的后背，在阴影的保护下全身心地想要他。

 

Graham轻轻捧起Michael的脸，“我愿意为你做一切。你知道的吧？”

 

“我知道。我也爱你。”Michael知道Graham能感受到脸颊上的湿意。

 

Graham趁着又一次爆炸抽泣了一声。他把头够向Michael的脖子，狠狠地咬了上去，在没人看得见的位置留下了独属于自己的印记。在衣物下，永远没人看得见。

 

Michael呻吟了一声，彻底臣服于他的恋人，和Graham一样需要这个。

 

“我想要你，就在这里。可以吗？”他扒下自己的裤子，够向了Graham的。

 

“我们还缺东西，吾爱，”他脱下了自己的衣物，扔到了地上。

 

“这里应该有油……”Michael四下摸索着。啊，这里。“给你。”

 

“天哪，” Graham嘟哝道。他大口喘着气。“这里真黑。我们得当心……我不能在别人看得见的地方标记你（注：本文非ABO）。我真怀念你身上的雀斑。怀念把我们锁在阁楼上，大开着窗帘，让温暖的阳光照耀我们。”

 

“我知道，” Michael低语，“拜托了。我需要你。”

 

“我有一天要让全世界知道。我是你的……” Graham喘着气，把油抹在了自己的手指上，开始搓揉Michael的双腿，”这一切结束的那一天……“

 

Michael绝望地亲吻着他，在他的身畔呻吟。夜空中又一枚炸弹在附近重重地落下。

 

”我在这里，吾爱。“ Graham轻轻地把手指推了进去，Michael火热的身体把它吸了进去。他听见了灰尘和土块落在毛毯上的声音。他开始担心起来。防空洞不应该如此脆弱。Michael委屈地呜咽了一声。Graham重新把注意力转回他的恋人。他抚摸着Michael雪白的大长腿。”爱你……“他低语着，伸进了又一根手指。

 

”我也爱你，“ 老实说Michael也被吓到了。他可以感觉到地基正在化为灰烬。他默默祈祷防空洞能坚持下去，”进来。拜托了。“

 

“现在？” Graham亲了亲他的脖子，“可你不是……”

 

“拜托了。吾爱。”

 

“好的。好的。” 他抬起Michael的双腿，趴在他身上，慢慢推了进去。他一只手撑起身，另一只手抚摸着Michael的肚子。、

 

Michael强迫自己放松下来，舒展开自己的肌肉。”我从第一次见到你就爱上你了。“他想起了那个秘密同性恋酒吧。Graham爽朗的笑声。他穿透Michael心灵的目光。从那一刻起Michael就迷失了自己。

 

“我从来只有你，吾爱，” Graham呢喃道。他也想起了他们的初遇。Michael握着他的温暖的大手，冰蓝眼底的无尽温柔。“你是我的唯一。”他推进得更深了一些。他们都呻吟了起来。”Michael……“

 

”Graham……“当他的恋人在他的体内移动的时候天花板裂开了。这个炸弹落得更近了一些。

 

这个“防空洞”本来就只是个简易改造过的酒窖。来不及建个新的。他捧起Graham的脸，深深地吻着他。炸弹逼近的声音在他们耳畔回响着。”我爱你，“炸弹更近了一些，”我会永远和你在一起，无论今生，还是来世。“

 

在Graham能回答之前炸弹炸了。天花板整个落了下来。他们在对方的怀抱中毫无痛觉地离开了。

 

 

 

当Michael的手下在晨光中挖掘着他家的废墟，他们发现了仍紧紧相拥的他们。他们仍被体面地举办了葬礼。最终他们还是没能被葬在一起。不过他们最亲近的挚友知道真相是什么。他们把Graham和Michael深深地埋藏在心底。往事随风而去。

 

 

 

2015年6月

 

Greg哼着不着调的小曲，浏览着Mycroft把他接过来要他看的书。古老的绿皮封面，装饰着羽毛。金叶字体，印刷草叶花纹。他看了眼窗外，朝穿着西装裤和羊毛衫，烈日中跪在花园中打理着花草的Mycroft笑了笑。他转身回到书架边，沿着书架走着，直到看到了那本书。那本书被夹在了书架和墙之间。他用力地拽了拽书。纹丝不动。他怒视着它，拉了最后一次。书掉入了他的手中。一个黄色的信封轻巧地落下。他跪在地上检视着信封。当他看到角落上的日期时他困惑了。墨水早已褪色。像是水笔写的”1940“。他再次看了一眼窗外的Mycroft，耸了耸肩，在窗边坐下开始读那封信。

 

当他读完的时候他瘫倒了身体，重重地咽了口口水。这段密文很难破译，不过里面的真情实感令他心碎。他都没意识到自己的手像一个瘾君子一样剧烈地抖着。书中的一枚银戒指也落在了他的手掌中。他知道Mycroft的屋子有着悠久的历史，在战争中曾被摧毁，但他没意识到……

 

他握紧了戒指，站起身出去找Mycroft。那本书被他忘在身后。

 

Mycroft往松软的泥土中又锄了一铲。他把泥土挑起。有一个明晃晃的东西。他皱了皱眉，扒开泥土。是块手表。表带早已碎裂，表盘已经蒙满灰尘。指针停在了午夜。他咽了口口水，捡起了它，思索着它的来源。他必须调查。

 

他身后的大门打开又被立刻砸上。他转过身去。Greg神情恍惚憔悴。“那是什么？”他担忧地站起身。他仍紧握着那块表。

 

Greg颤抖地递过那封信。“我没找到书，”他轻轻地说，

 

Mycroft接过信开始读它。显然是一段密文。不过他知道这是一个男人写给他深爱着的同性恋人的信。“你在哪发现它的？”他轻轻问道。他为那字里行间心痛得无法呼吸。

 

“图书馆里。麦，你不是说这座房子在二战中被空袭过吗？是不是屋主死了？”

 

“我相信是这样的。”他转过身，拿出手表，“我也刚刚发现了这个。”

 

Greg拿过它，拍掉了表面的灰尘。“我看不清……不过上面写了字。像是谁的名字。”

 

Mycroft接过它，对着光看了看。”写的是Graham，“他看向那封信，”能带我看看你发现这封信的地方吗？“

 

”好的，“ Greg牵起Mycroft的手，带着他走向屋子。”那里，从书间掉落出来的。“他抱起地上的书，”是一本绿皮书，我想那就是你要找的。那封信被塞在了书架和墙之间。“他递过那本书。Mycroft翻了翻。

 

”这是本加密过的日记。不过我能破译出来，“他抚摸着一页。又合上日记，”上面记录的最后一天可能是1940年11月的某一天，“他看向Greg，”你想知道更多吗？换做是我一定很想知道。“

 

“我想这些是我们欠他的。无论他们是谁，说不定其中哪个还活着……”他举起戒指，“我们应该把这些还给他们。”

 

“当然，” Mycroft向前走了一步，温柔地亲吻起Greg。“我会去破译这本日记。你想要翻阅一下档案吗？”

 

“我会去调查清楚这座房子曾属于谁。” Greg朝他笑了笑，拿回日记。”不过首先，去洗洗手。你全身都是泥。“

 

Mycroft低头看了看自己。“我也这么想。把日记放在我桌上吧，”

 

Greg咯咯笑了起来。”就这样吧。我得去工作了，去调查档案。“他捧着Mycroft的脸，又亲了一次他。”麦，我爱你。“

 

Mycroft温柔地朝他笑了笑，也回吻了他。

 

Greg耸耸肩，又啄了一下Mycroft的脸颊。”今晚见，“他开着图书馆的门离开了。

 

Mycroft看着他渐渐远去，叹了口气。他抓了抓头发，做了个鬼脸，去洗澡去了。

 

 

 

Sally看见Greg在档案室里翻箱倒柜。”需要帮忙吗？“

 

”嗨Sal，” 他嘟哝道，打开了另一个盒子。“我没找到我电脑上需要的档案。消失了。”

 

“你到底在找什么？”

 

“房屋记录。我想那应该是四十年代的。不过也有可能更早。如果不在这，我就得去逝者档案室中去找了。”他咕哝着地址，抬起头，“你最近怎么样？”

 

她对他笑了笑。“我很好。”她去拿另一个盒子，“你那个神秘男友最近怎么样？”

 

“他很好。而且我已经说了你可以去见见他。”年代久远的档案中扬起的灰尘使他打了个喷嚏。他抱怨了一声。

 

“只有他也愿意见我我才会去见他，”她打开一个盒子，“我想这是你在找的东西。”

 

Greg看了看，拿出了敲着印章的文件，翻了翻文件。“Michael Hart。政府高官。”他惊呼了一声，皱了皱眉。“哦天哪……死亡日期。我明白了。谢谢，Sal。”

 

“没关系。还要我帮你做什么吗？”

 

“没了。我只是来这里找这个的。再为Dimmock取点东西。周末愉快！”

 

“boss，你也是。”她捏了捏他的肩膀，走了出去。

 

 

 

几个小时后Greg回到了Mycroft的屋子。他两只手分别拿着文件和晚饭。“Mycroft？在家吗？”没有声音。他耸耸肩，走进厨房，放下了食物。

 

Mycroft搓了搓脸，从办公室回到了家。他听见Greg的声音，“我知道他们是谁了。”他拿着日记轻轻地说。

 

“你全都破译出来了吗？”他看向桌上的文件。“我知道屋主是谁了。Michael Hart，和写信的是同一个人。那本日记也是他写的吗？” 他抹了抹手，走上前，搂紧了Mycroft。

 

“是的。他恋人的名字是Graham Lewis。Michael在1930年买下了这座屋子。Graham在1938年搬了进来。他们对外仍假装单身，但实际同居了两年左右。”

 

“天哪，太令人难过了。Graham活下来了吗？” Greg吻了一下Mycroft的肩膀。

 

“没有。我觉得他们很可能都在这个花园中牺牲了。”

 

Greg叹了口气。“他们还有亲戚活着吗？“

 

”我没找到。Graham结过婚，不过他的妻子难产而死。Michael的记录和我一样一片空白。“

 

“你知不知道他们有没有被葬在一起？”

 

“他们没被葬在一起。Graham被葬在他的妻子身旁。Michael被葬在家族墓地。他们几乎被埋在了横跨伦敦的一条对角线的两段。”

 

Greg感觉自己的心被暴击。可怜的情侣。他在Mycroft的背上慢慢地画了个圈。

 

Mycroft抱紧了Greg。“那就是他们身处的时代。”他轻轻地说，“如果有人找到那封信，或撕毁了日记……尽管日记加密过了，但太危险了。”

 

“我知道，这很令人沮丧。” Greg轻轻地说，“来吧，吃晚饭吧。你可以说说你发现了什么。”

 

Mycroft深呼吸了一口气，捧起了Greg的脸颊，直视着他的眼睛。“Gregory……我爱你。我希望你永远不要忘了这一点。”

 

Greg哽咽着笑了一声。这时他的肚子咕咕叫了一声。”该吃饭了，吾爱。“他牵起Mycroft的手，紧紧地握着他。”你知道的。无论发生什么，我都会永远爱你。“

 

Mycroft亲了亲他的手背。”我知道。快吃吧。“

 

他们在桌边坐下，Greg看着Mycroft记下的有关那本日记的笔记。”所以这就是他们的故事了。你觉得那个时代还有谁活到了现在吗？他们一定很老了。“

 

”我想我找到了个。她是个战时的间谍，但那之前她是Michael的私人秘书。她仍活着，而且她是Anthea的祖母。“

 

”你一定是在开玩笑，“ Greg往后靠了靠，”我们能去见见她吗？“

 

”我给Anthea发了条消息，不过她还没回复。看上去她的家族事务比我预期花了更长时间。“

 

”那说明了很多事情。“ Greg咽了口口水。

 

Mycroft咯咯笑了起来。”你知道Anthea不会生吞了你的。”

 

“你是这么说。可你也不敢肯定。”

 

“她一定很高兴见到我。” Mycroft倾身向前，再一次亲吻了Greg。”快吃吧。“

 

”好的，先生。你也是。“ Greg开着玩笑，温柔地朝他笑了笑。

 

 

 

几天后他们出了城。”你确认就是这里吗？“ Greg看着小屋问道。封闭的花园里鲜花盛放，石墙上爬满了藤蔓。窗帘轻轻地飘荡着。Greg眯起了眼。”Mycroft……“ Greg警告他。

 

”是的，我确认。“ Mycroft看向他。

 

”我也确认。不过现在不要动。“ Greg看向窗中伸出的枪口，”Anthea有告诉过她我们会来吗？“

 

”她是这么告诉我的。我猜你没有想让我掉头回去吧？” Mycroft看着他的眼睛说。

 

”我就是这么想的。她拿着枪对着我们呢，“Greg顿了顿，”Mycroft，我要握着你的手。接下来我要走近你亲吻你。我会捏捏你的手。我知道你不喜欢公开我们的关系，但我们现在得冒这个风险。这里……除了我们两个人没有其他任何人。当然，除了一位持枪的老太太。不要太紧张，好吗？“

 

”好吧。“当Mycroft握上Greg的手的时候他的心跳漏了一拍。

 

Greg自责地朝他笑了笑。”我真希望她不会直接打穿我们的脑袋。“他走上前，捧起Mycroft的脸，轻了上去。他余光看着窗口的枪。

 

Mycroft放松了下来，闭上眼睛。这时他们身后响起了开门声。

 

Greg僵硬了。他结束了吻，退开了身。”现在转过身去。她仍握着枪，并且在……微笑？“

 

Mycroft转过身去，耸了耸眉。”琼斯太太？”

 

“是我。你们两个是Greg和Mycroft。我没认错吧？”

 

“是的女士，我是Mycroft，”他向前走了一步，“Anthea说您十分期待我们的拜访。”

 

她翻了个白眼，把手枪塞回围裙口袋。她转过身，走进屋子，走得像风一样快。“快跟我来！”

 

看到这位大吼大叫的女士，Greg非常疑惑。

 

“她年纪多大了？”

 

“92岁。” Mycroft笑了笑，摇摇头，跟着她走了进去。

 

“现在，Gregory。水刚烧好。进来，帮我取一下茶叶。其他东西都准备好了。放两块糖，” Anna指示，”您也可以泡自己的茶。“

 

Greg点点头。”好的，夫人。“他紧张地朝Mycroft笑了笑，感激地逃向厨房。

 

Mycroft坐上她指向的座位。他伸向上衣口袋，取出了日记。”谢谢您愿意见我们。Greg几天前在我的房间里发现了这个。我们希望您也知道一些它的事。“

 

”哦，我几十年没见到它了，“她倾身向前，小心地捧起它，”这是Michael的。我猜您已经破译了？“

 

”是的。我真心希望您能原谅我。我在花园里还发现了这块表。“他从另一个口袋里取出了它。

 

”那是Graham的。他们在一起一周年之后Michael把它送给了他。“ Anna轻轻地说。

 

”我很抱歉，“ Mycroft再一次说，”他们看上去很善良。“

 

”是的。我很高兴他们一起离开了。如果其中一方不得不先离开了对方，我不知道剩下的那个会怎么坚持下去。“

 

”在那个年代他们一定生活得很艰难。不只是因为战争和空袭。“

 

”是啊，“她说，”我很了解Graham，不过我为Michael工作。我是他的知己。他唯一的朋友。他当时……陷入了很大的麻烦。“

 

”我很清楚为政府工作是多么棘手的一件事，“ Mycroft瞥了一眼厨房。Greg还在忙上忙下。他倾身向前，”我自己目前也是。“

 

“如果Anthea也为你工作，那我就很确定了。我亲自训练的她，” Anna往后靠了靠，“厨房里的那位。你很爱他。”

 

“是的。” Mycroft简单地回答，“我们在一起三年了。然而我……我几天前才告诉他我爱他。”

 

Anna不满地哼哼，“Michael也是。他在离开三周前才正式向Graham表白。我不是故意去那里偷听的。不过当时我即将再次被外派到德国。我打听到了后来的事。你想听听吗？”

 

“当然。” Mycroft柔和地说。“

 

”Graham那天回来得很晚。他们当时正在图书馆，我正好走了进去。不过我听见了Graham的声音。他正在……抽泣。Michael搂着他。“ Anna看向Mycroft的眼睛。”这种事不应该被偷听偷看。这是他们的时刻。Graham在码头上很沮丧。他是个警探。谋杀、暴打接连不断地发生。他再也装不下去了。他害怕极了。他简直无法想象Michael也面临着这个危险。“

 

Mycroft狠狠的吞了口口水。“他担心Michael会被发现和他同居。“

 

“他担心的是他们都被抓住。他知道会发生什么。偏见历久弥新。我很遗憾我无意间见证了这一幕。告诉我，Mycroft，你觉得那晚发生了什么？“

 

”那晚？Michael告诉他为了他这一切都值得？“

 

Anna点点头。”Graham愿意为了他牺牲自己的生命。他告诉Michael他们刚同居几个月他就爱上他了。”

 

“那晚也是Michael的坦白之夜。” Mycroft点点头，摸了摸头发。”我小时候这都不可以。即使现在，唉，“他叹口气，”我……我一直过不了自己心里这一关。“

 

”Michael也是。那天是他的弟弟成年的那一天。他比他弟弟大十五岁。“

 

”他有个弟弟？“

 

“是啊。Sherrinford。几年后他也离开了。我是他们认识的人中唯一活到了现在的一个。”

 

“而且身体健康。Anthea一直高度评价您。”他伸向她的手，“谢谢您愿意和我们分享这些。”

 

“你们应该知道。你们两个让我想起了他们。外表和内心都是。简直就像在我的前院里见到他们的幽灵。“

 

”我们有什么方法可以补偿他们吗？“

 

”你们两个会想出来的。如果是我的话，我会很高兴能让他们两个葬在一起。” Anna认真地看着他，“不过……您能向我做个保证吗？”

 

“任何事情。”

 

“不要让Gregory离开。不要畏惧告诉他自己的感受。并且永远记住能和自己的恋人生活在一起是有多么的幸运。”

 

“我保证。我能做到。” Lestrade终于抬着三杯茶走了过来。Mycroft抬起头。

 

Greg朝他微微一笑，端上了茶。“一切都还好吗，麦？”他轻轻地问道。坐下以后他温柔地抚上Mycroft的大腿。

 

“我很好。琼斯太太正在和我分享Michael和Graham生活的点点滴滴。”

 

“哦，我真遗憾错过了。您能和我们再讲一些吗？” Greg坐回沙发上，搂着Mycroft问道。

 

”当然可以。也没有其他人会想知道，不是吗？“ Anna笑着说，眼睛亮晶晶的，”坐下，你们两个。让我讲讲Graham往家里带回了那只流浪狗的故事……“

 

 

 

1940年11月

 

Graham在Michael的怀抱里抽泣着，他非常害怕。他自责地颤抖着。”这太过了。如果他们发现了你，如果他们发现了我们……“

 

Michael亲吻着他的脸颊，“Graham，他们不会的。即使他们发现了，这值得。”

 

“你的视角和我不一样。你不知道他们会对抓到的人做些什么。是政府而不是他们发现我们都已经是万幸了。不然的话……”

 

“我爱你。” Michael突然打断了他。

 

Graham在他的怀里僵住了。他慢慢地抬起头，眼睛红肿，脸颊上泛着晶莹的泪光。“怎么了？”

 

Michael悲伤地笑了笑，轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊。“无论发生了什么，无论谁知道了，我永远爱你。”

 

Graham仔细地观察着他的脸。他不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。他咬了一会儿嘴唇，猛扑上前，狠狠亲吻了Michael。他把他推到沙发上。

 

“再说一遍，”他耳语道。他颤抖地开始脱Michael的衣服。他已经懒得解纽扣和领带了。全部拽下来。

 

“我爱你。” Michael抓着Graham的头发。

 

“我也爱你。” Graham深深地亲吻着他。他猛地拉下Michael的衬衫。“再说一遍。拜托了。”

 

“我永远爱你。无论发生什么。”

 

Graham哽咽地抽泣了一声，微微起身。“不能在这里。谁都能走进来，看见这一切。”他狠狠吞了口口水，从沙发上站起来。“你不能冒这个风险。去阁楼。”他颤抖着说。

 

Michael点点头，握上Graham的手，带着他快速奔上楼梯。Graham锁上身后的门，Michael爬上了床。Graham看着他，颤抖着把他拥入怀里，深深地亲吻着他。“我爱你，”当Michael躺下的时候他哭了，“天哪，Michael。我……我想让所有人看到、懂得这一切是有多么的美丽。但他们就是不看不听不说。”他痛苦地低语，“为什么他们就是不能理解？”

 

“我不知道，” Michael轻轻地说。Graham终于脱光了他们两个。

 

“我想要你，” Graham耳语道，他把自己的头埋在了Michael光裸着的胸膛。“你愿意拥有我吗？”

 

”是的，吾爱。Yes。“ Michael呢喃道，拂开额前的头发，把Lestrade翻了个身，让他平躺着。Graham抓起他的手，把他拉到自己身上。”我永远是你的……“

 

 

 

Graham睡着后Michael下了床，在卧室里点燃了根蜡烛。他坐在图书馆的办公桌前，从暗格里取出了自己的日记。他又取出了那个信封，往掌心里倒出了银戒指。狠狠咽了口口水，他又把戒指装了回去。他撕下日记的一页，潦草地写了几个字。他稍后有空再加密。那是Graham送给他的圣诞礼物。更是一个他可以光明正大佩戴着的定情信物。不过战争和空袭来临了。那段甜蜜时光似乎越来越久远了。他们越来越不可能在这场战争中存活下来。一滴泪落在了自己手上。Michael终于意识到自己在哭。他看向窗外，从睡衣口袋里拿出一块手帕。他看着窗外迷雾渐渐散去，默默地想着，或许这封信会很安全。总有一天，他可以把戒指和信交给Graham。

 

防空警报突然响起。他跳了起来，把信塞回信封，用日记本上撕下来的纸封了口。听见楼梯上Graham的脚步声，他把日记本塞回书架，冲了出去。在客厅中和Graham会合后，他们一言不发，手牵着手奔向防空洞。

 

 

 

2015年6月

 

当他们回到家之后已经很晚了。她喂饱了他们，使劲给他们加菜。直到他们怀疑自己得滚着才能回到车上她才停下。不过他们现在都已经回到卧室准备睡觉了。

 

Mycroft看了看Greg。他试着去想象如果自己是Michael会怎么办。他轻轻地走到Greg身边，亲吻了他。

 

Greg笑着回吻他。“你还好吗？”

 

“我很好。只是在思考Anna讲的故事。”他牵着Greg的手一起上床。“我知道我没有充分表达我的感受……”

 

“我知道，” Greg扶着他躺下，爬到他身上。“即使你没说出来，你的眼神，你的触碰已经说明了一切。”

 

Mycroft弓起身去亲Greg。“我太幸运了。从那么多方面来说都是。”

 

“不。我才是幸运的那个。让我告诉你你对于我有多么重要。” Greg呢喃道。他微笑着低下头，吻上了Mycroft的嘴唇。

 

 

 

一周后

 

当Greg正和Sally聊着天从新苏格兰场大厦中走出时，Mycroft的车在正门前停下。他深呼吸了一口气，摇下了车门。“晚上好，多诺万女士。”

 

Sally目瞪口呆。“他就是你的男朋友？”

 

Greg咯咯笑了起来。“是的。送我一程？”

 

“我想给你看点东西。” Mycroft看着Greg和她告别，坐到他身边。Mycroft伸出手，紧紧握上Greg。

 

“我们去哪里？”车子启动后Greg问道。

 

“你马上就知道了。” Mycroft捏捏他的手。

 

“好吧，” Greg闭上了嘴。

 

 

 

他们经过了一些墓园。“这些墓地不是很古老，但也已经埋葬着人。” Greg判断道。

 

“是的，” 车子停下了。Mycroft牵着Greg的手，走过一片小树林。

 

他们来到一片墓地前。两具旧的、一具新棺材。不过都打理得很好。”Mycroft……“ Greg意识到Mycroft做了什么。”是他们吗？你把他们埋在一起了。“

 

”还有Graham的妻儿。他们合葬了。“Mycroft咬着嘴唇，”我这样做可能很变态，不过……“他转过身，单膝跪下，”你愿意让我成为你的丈夫吗，Greg Lestrade？“

 

Greg看着Mycroft拿出一枚戒指。”我愿意……“他努力忍住眼泪。

 

Mycroft站起身，为Greg戴上戒指。他亲吻起Greg被泪水打湿的脸颊。

 

当他们的手指交缠在一起的时候Greg憋住了呼吸。他把Mycroft拉到身边，紧紧搂住了他，”我爱你，“他把自己的脸埋在Mycroft的颈窝，在他耳畔说道。

 

”我也爱你。而且Gregory……这确实很危险，不过……我要让全世界知道我们的爱情。“

 

”哦天哪，“Greg惊呼了一声，把Mycroft搂得更紧了一些，”天哪，Mycroft。我不……我不能。这个惊喜太大了。“

 

Mycroft深深吻过Gregory，紧紧地和他相拥。站在长久分离，最终在他们的努力下重聚的Michael和Graham面前，这一切再合适不过了。他们三生有幸，能够自豪地、光明正大地相爱。他们现在真的可以让别人说去吧。Mycroft知道不久Greg就会发现戒指内侧的刻字。“我会永远和你在一起，无论今生，还是来世。”他也知道他们的爱情就是这样。生生不息。

 

 

 

截至2017年7月，历史上有统计被迫害至死的同性恋人数达到百万。仍有至少8个国家和地区一旦发现同性恋行为立即判处死刑。

 

2014年3月29日，英格兰与威尔士同性婚姻法正式生效。距离阿兰图灵去世已经过了整整六十年。

 

2017年5月24日，台湾司法院大法官宣布立法院须于两年内完成修正制定，允许同性婚姻。若逾期未完成修法，则比照现行婚姻自动生效。

 

2017年6月30日，中国网络视听节目服务协会在北京召开常务理事会审议通过《网络视听节目内容审核通则》并发布。

 

2017年7月1日，德国议会通过同性婚姻法案。

 

截至2017年7月，全世界超过25个国家和地区允许同性婚姻。

 

 

 

献给同性恋平权斗士们。前路仍然漫漫。

 

 

 

全文完

 

The End

La Fin

El Fin

 

 

 


End file.
